Learning To Take Control
by keepcalmandcrushonchristian
Summary: Kayda Rena is a twenty year old female, part werewolf and part witch. She leaves her fiancé Sam, leader of the werewolf pack after finding out what he has done to her and her family. Betrayed by the one she thought she could trust the most, she moves to Violet Hill impulsively but she can't run from her past or the pack forever.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

I needed to get out here and fast. I had no idea where I was going to go but I needed to leave.

I just couldn't believe him and the others at all. My family had been destroyed because of the pack so why should I stay with them? I had lost my parents and my younger brother to them and I was certainly not going to let them take over me or my life.

Everything was becoming too much for me to handle. There were too many lies hiding the truth and things had spiralled out of control and I don't think I was ever going to be able to control my life unless I left the pack and everything behind me.

So, I quit my job, sold my apartment and packed everything into my truck, well only the things most important to me. And that was that. I left my old life behind me but deep down I knew I was going to face the people I had left in the past at some point in my life sooner or later, although I hoped it be later.

I started the engine and looked up at the apartment I used to own before putting the truck in drive and pulling away from the curb, hoping to never look back.

**A/N: **I hope to update regularly as on my other story I currently have writer's block :( Anyway I'm a huge fan of The Drake Chronicles. This story doesn't really keep to the stories though, basically Solange is fine as well all of the other characters - the reason being for this is that I haven't read Blood Moon yet. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 1: Arriving at Violet Hill

**Chapter 1: Arriving at Violet Hill**

I hadn't really planned on driving into Violet Hill after hours of driving and making quick stops to get some coffee to keep me going, I used to come here on summer vacation with my dad before he died.

I had just brought a small house with the help of my inheritance money after staying at a motel for a couple of days to sort out all of the legal documents. I pulled up outside the house and got out of my 1953 blue Chevy pick up and looked up at the house I was now proud to own.

It had been fairly cheap because of where it was and the state it was in. It was several miles away from the nearest neighbour which was a bonus so I had a lot privacy for me to roam about in my wolf form and practice my witchy spells out in the open, not that I would anyway. It was a two bedroomed house, with a good sized front room, kitchen and dining room as well a bathroom. There were several acres of land that I owned now too which was perfect for me as well as having a massive basement.

I walked inside to take a look and immediately knew that it was going to take a bit of effort to get this house the way I wanted it. The living room and kitchen were in good condition and looked as if they had been redone quite recently as well as one of the bedrooms and the bathroom but the dining room and the upstairs hallway, the other bedroom and the downstairs hallway needed redoing.

All of the flooring was wood and in the kitchen and bathroom lino had been laid down on the floor. The living room had two sofas and a coffee table, the dining room had a nicely sized wooden table with matching chairs, the kitchen was very modern and everything worked, in the downstairs hallway the wallpaper was peeling off, upstairs the first bedroom which was the smallest had a wardrobe and double bed in it, the second bedroom which I decided was going to be my bedroom didn't have anything in it so I would need to drive into town later to buy paint, the bed and mattress but to my surprise it had a walk in wardrobe complete with shelves and drawers and it was decorated nicely which I liked.

It was just after two o clock and the sun set quickly here so I needed to get as much as I my stuff as I could inside and then sort through it and put it in the right room after I drove into town.

This was my chance to start fresh and I was determined to not let anyone I know find me here in this quiet, little safe place I had managed to find a house to live in. I had left California behind and I was not intending to go back.

I decided to get as much as I could unloaded. I didn't really pack much because I was in a hurry to leave. I had my laptop, all of my books, clothes and some other things. The boxes which had my books in were really heavy but being a werewolf it was easy.

I almost had everything unloaded when a car parked outside just behind my truck; it was a Volvo v50 grey estate car. Three people got out the car. I presumed they were a family because there were two adults and a girl a bit younger than me. They looked quite pleasant and I smiled as they reached me.

'Hi, we're the Hamilton's; we're your distant neighbor's.' The male laughed and I laughed along with him.

'It's nice to meet you. I'm Kayda Rena.' I shook their hands.

' I'm Mr. Hamilton but you can call me Stuart and this is my wife Cass and my daughter Lucky.'

'Dad!' the teenage girl groaned. 'Don't tell her that!' she said and turned to me. 'Call me Lucy.' she smiled as I shook her hand. I smiled at her knowing we would get along fine.

'Okay then, Lucy.' I said as I picked up a box. 'I've just been unpacking so I haven't had time to get any food but you're more than welcome to come inside.' I said grabbing a cardboard box and walked up the porch steps and into the front room where I put all of my things for me to sort through later. They followed me in and stood in the hall. Cass was holding a glass bowl with cling–film over it and held it out for me. I stacked the box I was holding onto another box and took the bowl off her.

'It's just some home-made popcorn we grow in our backyard.' She smiled at me.

'Thank you, that's really kind of you.' I said. I was actually quite touched by the gesture.

'Trust me; they taste a whole lot better than you think.' Lucy said.

'Well we better get going; we've got errands to run.'

'Kayda before we leave, do have you got a job?' Cass asked while Stuart went out to the car.

'No.' I shook my head.

'Well, a friend of mine owns a florist and she's quite ill at the moment and she needs someone to help run the business, Lucy works there after school sometimes.'

'It's really fun; you get to do all sorts of things there.' Lucy smiled.

'That sounds great. I should pop in tomorrow or something.' I said setting the bowl down and found a pen in the box full of letters and documents. 'Could I have the address?'

'I'll give you her number so it saves you from driving into town.' Cass said telling me the number and I wrote it down on my palm. She left and before Lucy left too she gave me a quick hug and ran down the porch steps to the car. I frowned she smelled different; she was covered in a vampire's scent. Violet Hill was supposed to be safe! Well, I was going to have to do some snooping until I found out what was lurking in the dark alleys at night.

I waved from the front door smiling. I made some new friends on my first day here, go me!

I quickly got the last three boxes into the front room and flopped onto the sofa. I sighed heavily.

My next task was to buy food. I heaved myself up off the sofa, grabbed my bag with my purse and keys in it and locked up. One disadvantage about living by yourself was that you had to do everything by yourself; you couldn't just get your room-mate to go out and get some food when you were tired.

The drive to town was relaxing and I loved the fact that there was so much forestry; it was practically calling for me to run around in. The drive to town was about an hour and a half so I would arrive just after half four so it would give me some time to get the food shopping done and maybe even get the other things I needed to make my house feel like a home to me.

I soon arrived at the town and noticed that there were a lot of artists, environmentalists and homesteaders. There was a massive book store down the street and I knew I was going to be spending my money and time in that shop quite a lot.

I navigated my way to the food shop and the DIY store for food and paint and managed to order a bed which was due tomorrow afternoon. As I was the only one living in that house I didn't need much food so when I got home it was about half six. I was too tired to move any of my boxes for now so I had a ready meal – I know, unhealthy but I wasn't in the mood to prepare and cook something which would take forever.

I managed to drag myself into the room with the bed in it and fell onto it falling asleep instantly. I didn't really know what was wrong with me; I was never normally this tired.

**(A/N: I know it's been a while as I thought I would update after putting the Prologue up; obviously not. I swear it will get better and happy Christmas everyone!)**


	3. Chapter 2: First Helios Ra Attack

**Chapter Two: First Helios Ra Attack**

I woke up and smiled. I was in new house, new neighbours new job (sort of), and new friends – basically new everything. I yawned before going downstairs to find some old clothes of mine. I grabbed a clean pair of underwear, my joggers, purple tank top as well as hairbrush and toothbrush and toothpaste.

I had a quick shower as I needed to crack on and unpack my things. Once I was refreshed I started with my clothes, I carried all the boxes with my clothes in and plonked them in the middle of what would be my bedroom once I got my bed in there. I found my speakers and plugged my iPod in humming and dancing along to the music. My clothes didn't take long to do as I hadn't packed all of them; I had to leave some behind unfortunately.

I decided that I needed to urgently put my wards up, I had no idea what was living in Violet Hill and it was always better to be prepared then sorry – a motto I picked up from my dad. I hid the boxes where I packed all my weapons under the stairs. I didn't want an innocent neighbour coming over to help me unpack and find a stash of weapons in one of the boxes.

I found the crystals and went outside and got in my truck. One of the downsides was that this house came with so much land that I had to drive a truck to reach the edge of the land. It took about a good hours' worth to place all the crystals evenly spaced from one another. I also had to hide them under bushes as they stick out like a sore thumb in a forest. It was getting dark quite quickly so I wanted to get back.

When I got back I realized there wasn't much to do apart from move all the heavy furniture about. I was moving the sofa about when there was a knock on the door. I used my senses to find out who it was when I realized that it was Lucy. I was too focused on moving the furniture that I hadn't realized the ward had warned me that I had a visitor. I turned my music down before opening the door.

'Hi Lucy.' I smiled.

'I was just wandering if you needed any help unpacking?' she said. 'Well I should say my parents sent me over.' She rolled her eyes.

'Yeah, why not.' I said, I moved out of the way so she could come in. 'Have you got your old clothes on then as I'm doing some painting but if not you can borrow some of mine.'

'Yeah, my mom figured that you'd be decorating.'

'She's a very clever woman then.' I said. 'Do you want anything to eat or drink?' I asked.

'Can I have a glass of water please?'

'Sure.' I called from the kitchen as I ate a biscuit and got Lucy a glass of water and gave it to her.

'Before we do any painting though we have to strip the wallpaper off.'

Lucy groaned. 'I thought I would've have missed that.'

'Nope.' I said.

My ward went off I heard the sound of truck coming up my drive. Hopefully this would be my bed coming right now. Once it reached the house it parked and I heard someone getting out of the van.

'Is there anything else I can help you with rather than do that?' Lucy said.

'I know, I don't want to do it either. I guess we can do that later.' I said. 'You can help me move the furniture.'

There was a knock on the door and I opened it to see a delivery man standing there. He was quite old and he was holding a clip board.

'Miss Kayda Rena?' he asked.

'Yes.'

'Sign here.' He said handing me the clip board and pen. I quickly signed the paper and he took the pen and clip board back and walked back to his where he was helped by his companion to lift the bed out the back. I grabbed my purse ready to tip them once they brought the bed inside and up to my room.

They managed to get it up the porch stairs and before they could set it down in the hall I produced some money.

'Could you put it upstairs third door down?' I asked smiling politely and getting quite a few dollars out of my purse. They eyed the money and they lifted the bed up and slowly made their way to the room upstairs then they retrieved the mattress and put it up there as well.

Once they got it in the room they came back downstairs and I handed them the money.

'Thank you so much.' I smiled and shut the door when they were outside. 'Let's get the bed set up.' I said.

For something so simple, it was proving to be really difficult.

'Okay, I could have called some of the Drake boys over, they are really strong and if you're lucky they would probably do the painting too.' She said.

'Who are these mysterious Drake boys?' I said raising an eyebrow.

'Solange's brothers. She's my best friend and I date one her brothers, Nicholas Drake.' She said as we fitted the slats onto the bed.

'Ah.' I said wiggling my eyebrows and she chucked a pillow at me. 'Hey!' I caught it and threw back at her. She had good reflexes and caught it.

'Shut up!' she laughed. 'They're busy anyway. But they should be free in the evening, if not I can get them to come round another time.'

'That'd be great, thanks Lucy.' I smiled. We finished at long last and then we moved the bed against the wall in the centre of the room and we shoved the mattress on top. I rooted round some boxes and found some sheets and pillow cases for the duvet, pillows and mattress and Lucy helped me make the bed.

We then had to move the sofa into the corner which was quite heavy but I could have done it without Lucy as I was very strong but I couldn't show off that I was part witch and part werewolf to Lucy.

At that moment the ward signalled another visitor. I stopped pushing the sofa and Lucy looked at me confused, her smile fading.

'Kayda?' she asked.

'Sh.' I held my hand up and cocked my head. There five coming from the front and two coming from the back. I grabbed Lucy and pulled her out into the hallway and shoved her into the cupboard under the stairs. She immediately started banging on the door and I locked it and then put a chair up against the handle just in case.

'Let me out!' she yelled.

I didn't have any of my weapons as they were in the box under the stairs so I opened the door a bit and peaked outside. It was quite dark but I could make out the people running across the grass easily.

I opened the door quickly and silently before running out and towards the first person dressed in black. I knocked the first one out with a kick and then the second with a hit to the head. The other three knew I was outside and they had night vision goggles on to see. They were human at least but that made it just as dangerous. Using telekinesis I flung them up in the air and they fell to the floor unconscious. They weren't dead; I was against killing humans even if they were trying to kill me. The other two who were coming from the back of the house, they had obviously heard the commotion and came running round to the front but I was ready for them and knocked the first one out and then shoved the other one against the house wall, twisting his hand against his back.

'Who are you?' I demanded. Hurting him even more by twisting his arm further.

'Who are you?' he spat at me.

'You were the ones trying to sneak into my home and kill me. Jeez it's my first day here.' I said. 'Now tell me, or I'll break your arm.'

'Helios-Ra.' He cried out slapping his other arm against the wall in pain. I gasped. Helios-Ra. In California, they had been wiped out by the alpha a long time ago so everyone assumed they didn't exist any more and that they were a myth, apparently not. My grip must have loosened because the man spun round and hit me in the face with his hand. I swept him off his feet and he tumbled to the ground and I dug my foot into his throat.

'What are you doing at my house?' I said.

'We got a tip from an anonymous caller. They said you were dangerous and needed to be killed once and for all.' He said trying to gasp for breath. No one knew I was here unless my aunt tracked me and told Sam but she wouldn't do that.

I pulled the man up by his throat.

'Don't ever come back here. Because if I ever see you and any of your friends ever again, I will kill you.' I hissed and chucked him away. He ran over to his friends who were slowly getting up and waited until they had left before I went back inside and let Lucy out.

'Okay, what the hell is going on?!' she screeched at me.

'Lucy. Lucy!' I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. 'Calm down.'

She looked at me and slowed her breathing. 'What the hell is going on?' she asked once she was calm.

'I don't know.' I said and before she could say anything else I cast a spell. 'Oblivisci.'

She fell unconscious and I caught her before she fell to the floor. I quickly carried her into the front room and placed her on the sofa before turning the telly to MTV music and sat down on the armchair. A couple of seconds later I heard Lucy wake up.

'What happened?' she said sitting up looking around.

'You fell asleep after pushing the sofa into place.' I said.

'I better get going; my mom said dinner would be ready by eight.' She said standing up. I followed her to the door and watched her get to her car.

'Thanks for helping me out today!' I called out to her. She waved and then drove off in her car. I shut the door and locked it. I hoped there wouldn't be any more attacks.

I got my weapons out and carried them down to the basement. The previous owner must have been very organized or something because the walls of the basement were lined with shelves which was quite handy for me. I had guns, daggers, swords, Tasers, arrows and bows; I literally had every weapon possible.

I took two daggers and placed one in the kitchen and one upstairs under my bed.

**(A/N: I hope you guys enjoy, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update but I rewrite my chapters quite a lot before I'm finally happy with what I've written. Please read and review!) **


	4. Chapter 3: Flower's Bloom

**Chapter 3: 'Flowers Bloom'**

A week had gone by now and I had fell into a routine. I managed to get the job at the florist shop who was Cass's friend, her name was Tessa-Rose Harrison but she was called Tessa for short. She was a soft looking woman with fair skin who was in her mid-twenties and had long copper red hair and startling blue-green eyes so in certain light they looked deep turquoise. As soon as we met we hit it off immediately and l loved working there, she was teaching me flower arrangements and bossed me about most of the time and told me things she needed to order and where the flowers were going to go. Her shop wasn't massive but was well known, it was called '_Flower's Bloom_.'

The reason why Tessa needed help was because she was too stressed and the doctor told her she needed to hire someone soon or she would end up having a heart attack. Lucy hadn't come in for a while so I was hoping to see her again just to make sure she couldn't remember anything about last week.

'Would you like a coffee?' Tessa called through from the back room while I was wrapping some flowers for a customer who was going to pick them up later.

'No thanks,' I replied. 'Hey Tess?'

'Yeah.'

'Do you mind if I pop over to the book shop for a minute?' I asked.

'Go ahead, knock yourself out.' I finished with the flowers, grabbed my jacket and walked outside into the sun. I located the book store fairly quickly and I was in book heaven when I walked inside. There were rows and rows and rows and rows and rows and rows of books. I managed to stop myself from screaming like a little girl jumping up and down clapping her hands.

I headed straight for the dark fantasy section looking for any new books. I know you'd think I wouldn't be interested in reading paranormal things seeing as I was a supernatural creature but I absolutely loved them, I couldn't get enough of them. I just loved the idea of hot sexy guys saving the main girl. Why are authors annoyingly good at being able to create what seemed the perfect males? It's just too bad they didn't exist. I picked one up at random '_Abandon' _by Meg Cabot. It cost fifteen dollars and seventy cent which I paid and then returned to the shop.

It amazed me how time flew by when you were busy concentrating on work, it was almost half six which meant I had half an hour left before my shift was over and it was starting to turn dark as I could see the blood red sun hitting the horizon.

When I got back I found Tess drinking a cup of coffee and munching on some biscuits. I took a biscuit as I reached the counter and ate it before I put my new book under the counter.

'I knew he'd be late, again.' She muttered to herself as she looked over some paperwork.

'What?' I said.

'Oh, just muttering to myself,' she laughed. 'My regular customer, Duncan.'

'Who's that?' I asked.

' I'm surprised you haven't heard of the famous Drake boys.' She said as I sat on the top of the counter-top. 'Especially the single ones left.'

' I've heard a tiny bit from Lucy, all I know is that there are loads of them.' I giggled eating another biscuit. Tess pulled herself on the counter opposite me.

'Well every girl in Violet Hill who knows of them and is between sixteen to twenty eight wants one of the yummy Drake boys. Even some of the older ones what to get their wrinkly hands on them, that's how hot they are.' She smiled. 'I'm a close friend of the family so I get the pleasure of seeing them regularly.'

'Ah, so what's so special about them?' I asked a bit bemused.

'They are such good young gentleman as well as being drop dead gorgeous of course.' Tess said sipping her tea.

'This is a total guess, but are you dating one of them by any chance?' I said with my left eyebrow raised, smiling at her.

She blushed a tiny bit but because of her fair skin it looked even more prominent but nodded. 'Yeah, I'm one of the lucky ones. Unfortunately, they're running out though, so you better get in quick.'

'How many are there?' I asked laughing.

'Well there are seven Drake brothers but Logan, Conner, Quinn and Nicholas are in a relationship and I'm with Sebastian so that leaves two, Marcus and Duncan.' She ticked them off with her fingers.

'Wow, that's a lot.' I said. 'So. This Sebastian, huh?' I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

'He has the most unbelievable honey brown eyes ever, god they make me melt just thinking about them.' I thought she was actually going to start physically dribbling. 'Anyway aside from his looks, he's likes to read and he travels a lot so I don't get to see much of him but sometimes he takes me with him. I've been to France, Germany and England with him so far.'

'Sounds like a keeper.' I smiled she nodded happily clearly still thinking about him.

'Anyway, Duncan is my most regular customer because he and his brothers are constantly breaking things around the house and to make it up to their mother they send Duncan to get flowers for her.'

I scoffed. 'Do they really think buying a woman flowers and saying sorry is going to earn them instant forgiveness?'

'Apparently so but Helena makes them suffer for a while before forgiving them.'

'Good.' I said. 'I accidently broke a very valuable vase which my aunts, I spent months earning my forgiveness back.' I smiled at the memory. Tess looked at me knowingly.

'You miss your family don't you?' she asked quietly.

I shrugged looking away, suddenly finding the flower next to me very interesting.

'Why did you leave?' she asked.

I sighed placing the tulip down beside me and looked at Tess. 'Things happened, I began to find things out, things that were kept hidden from me so I decided that it would be best to leave.'

'Would you go back?'

'No.' I didn't even need to hesitate about it, even if I had left my aunt. She understood though when I told her, she helped me escape. I jumped down from the counter and grabbed my things. 'Do you mind if I leave early?' I asked.

'Go ahead; it's not going to get any busier.'

'Thanks.' I was out the door before she could respond.

**(A/N: I'm really, really sorry that I have updated what seems forever but I had to through this chapter which felt like billions of times before posting it. Hope you enjoy. Read and review!)**


	5. Chapter 4: The Curse

**(A/N: **I know, I know I took forever to post this chapter but I finally have after hours on end making sure it was to my best ability - which I hope it is - so anyway, enjoy. Read and review please!)

**Chapter Four: The Curse**

I wasn't sure if I wanted to go to work today after running out on Tess like that, but she wouldn't pry any further into my old life – I hoped. It was Saturday today so I had tomorrow off. Since I started working for Tess I hadn't any time to start re–decorating some of the rooms. I really wanted to get my bedroom done and out of the way as soon as possible but that was proving to be difficult since I didn't know what colors I wanted and I was never really in the mood to decorate.

I sighed getting ready for the day. All the while I couldn't help but think about the Helios –Ra agents who attacked me while Lucy was round. Who the hell tipped them off? Was it someone I knew? Did someone know who I was? Were they supposed to keep an eye on me or kill me as soon as they could? All these questions were running through my head and I wasn't any closer to finding out any of the answers.

The drive to work was boring and slow even listening to Mumford & Sons didn't make my mood any better. What did make me feel better though was seeing Lucy talking to Tess and I knew she didn't remember a thing or so I thought.

'Hey Kayda.' Lucy smiled and hugged me.

'How are you?' I asked. 'I haven't seen you in a while.'

'Yeah well homework has being keeping me away.' She pulled a face. 'How's the decorating coming along?'

'Not very far, I keep putting it off. One day though, I will get round to it.' I laughed.

'Do you want me to gather up the Drake boys?' Lucy asked.

'It's okay. There isn't much to be done, just a little bit of painting. It's hardly time consuming.' I said diverting the Drake's from ever setting a foot on my land. Something was off about them considering Lucy smelled so much of vampire I had to stop myself from gagging it was so strong at least being surrounded by flowers covered it up.

'Okay, enough with the chit chat you two, I don't pay for you to sit and talk all day.' Tess said from the counter.

I set to work making sure the flowers had clean water and were presentable with Lucy. I did read her mind for a second just to make sure she didn't remember anything but something had happened. Someone else seemed to have tampered with her thoughts and I couldn't get past the wall that was blocking me from seeing what Lucy actually knew which irritated me. I couldn't do anything so I stopped trying knock and gave up, I couldn't really do anything. Now another mystery to add onto my never ending list of things I needed to find out about since moving here.

Violet Hill was turning out to be a mysterious place all of a sudden, which was really annoying.

My life back in California had been pretty easy considering I was one of three female werewolves in the pack, the males always tried to do everything for the females to show them that they were strong and masculine. They were always competing because they wanted to be the one that would have the female as a mate. It was cute at first when I turned eighteen but it soon grew tedious after only a couple of months that was one of the second biggest reasons why I left, well I was still bound to the Pack but they wouldn't find me unless I shifted which was never going to happen. Our Pack had the ability of feeling each other in the back of our minds, we couldn't read each other's minds of course but we could feel the emotions which I had tried so desperately to block out when I turned sixteen, it was all because of the stupid tattoo on the back of my left hip.

My tattoo wasn't any ordinary one it had a hint of gold in it which made it special as it had blood of a full witch mixed into the ink which is why it gave us the ability to feel each other's emotions, when my dad died that's when I was finally able to block them out.

As well as being part werewolf I was also part witch so when I was born I already had the signature mark for a nachanthen (wolf–witch) –it meant I was half and half and very special and very rare, I was told I was the only one of earth but I had this gut feeling that I wasn't the only one. Somewhere out there, there had to be more like me just probably not with the curse hanging over them.

It looked like a faded birthmark but looked silver in light and was more of a swirl pattern on the back of my neck which my parents and my aunt hid from the rest of the pack. It was rare for a child to have the werewolf genes from one parent and then have the witch genes too from the other, ninety-nine point nine percent of the time you either inherited the genes of one parent. If the pack ever found out I would've been killed immediately because too them I was an abomination of nature. It was also due to an old ancient powerful witch hundreds of years ago born on my mum's side that was like me, Osanna, who was a nachanthen and she fell in love with Edric a werewolf. Of course the pack did not approve and they hunted the lovers down and killed her but before they did she cursed them:

_Damn thee lycanthrope, fools_

_Who dare harm me and _

_Tear my soul mate from me _

_Beware_

_A daughter will bear my heir_

_And arise one day _

_But hidden in sight until the time comes_

_Soul mates will reunite_

_I will be reawakened,_

_Needed by my daughter _

_If descendants dare harm thee_

_Revenge will come within time_

_For alpha will meet his end._

I really doubted that I was this supposed heir, apparently my family though, believed that I was this blood heir who would the alpha whoever it was and rule the Pack as well as meet my supposed soul mate. The main reason they believed that I was it was because Osanna looked a lot like me. We had the same chestnut brown hair which looked auburn and stormy grey eyes with specks of violet mixed in. I only knew this from the portrait that had survived in my family.

I sighed and poured myself a cup of water and drank it all in one go.

'Hello, earth to Kayda.' Lucy said waving her hand in front of my face, I blinked and looked at her.

'Sorry, just thinking.' I said sheepishly.

'You didn't hear a word I was saying did you?' she had her hands on her hips and she didn't look happy.

'Sorry Lucy, could you repeat what you were saying please?' I said putting the plastic cup in the bin.

She huffed in annoyance at me, 'I was saying that Tess has a small gig coming up and I was thinking it would be a great opportunity for you to meet some other people.'

'When is it?' I asked interested, I knew Tess could sing but I didn't know she actually did gigs.

'Nine pm sharp next Saturday night.' Lucy looked at me hopefully with her hands clasped tightly together pleading for me to go.

I nodded, 'Sure, where is it anyway?'

'At this bar called Ghede Loa, I think you'll enjoy it there.' She smiled.

'I guess I'll go then.' I said picking out a dying flower and putting it in the bucket next to me feet.

'Good, I'll let Tess know.' She clapped her hands and wandered off, her beads jostling each time she moved.

I didn't mean to but I slept in until noon. I actually felt quite energetic then I usually felt which was a nice change and I also got to wake up in a house that was actually quiet for a change. I stretched and then slowly walked down to the kitchen to have some brunch. I realized I needed to do some shopping soon as I was already running out of food to eat; this whole hungry werewolf thing was going to be costly and I don't think being a assistant at a florist shop was going to the pay the bills. Normally I wouldn't have to worry about this sort of thing, I was tempted to go hunting as my wolf but it was too dangerous, I would be tracked within a couple of minutes by the Pack. I sighed and shut the fridge door opting for a bacon sandwich but I was still hungry.

I sighed heavily before grabbing my purse and car keys and drove to the supermarket to get more food, it was stupid at how much I was buying for just myself. I could probably feed a large family with the food I had.

'Family reunion?' the cashier smiled at me.

'Yeah, something like that.' I replied vaguely.

On the way back I grabbed a drive thru and devoured two burgers, large fries and a large drink of soda and I felt slightly full and headed back home.

I turned into the drive and saw a body lying on the porch; I sped up the truck and came to an abrupt stop outside before jumping out, the engine still running, over to the body.

I rolled her over and checked that she was breathing when I was so shocked that I almost fell off the porch. It was my cousin Opal. Thank god she was breathing.

She was covered in bruises and scratches and across her neck she had four long shallow parallel cuts. She was in bad shape and I couldn't stop looking at the claw marks across her neck, I muttered some healing spells to help her recover and to ease the pain once she would wake up.

I quickly unlocked the house and picked Opal up and set her on the sofa downstairs and then ran out to turn my truck off and unpack the groceries. There was nothing I could do while she was in a sort of hibernation mode, healing from whatever or whoever attacked her.

I couldn't stop thinking about the cuts she had on her neck, it was definitely a werewolf attack because a vampire couldn't do that and why would a witch or demon bother?

I doubled the wards around the house and moved Opal up to the other room to make her a little more comfy.

It felt like days to me but in reality it was only a couple of hours when I heard the tell–tale sign of feet walking around upstairs. I left Opal some spare clothes as hers were useless to her now and waited for her to join me downstairs. I heard her slowly walk downstairs, in a nervous sort of way and walked into the kitchen where I was eating some biscuits.

'Who attacked you and when?' I asked her before she could say anything.


	6. Chapter 5: Cousin Opal

**(A/N: I know it's been so long since I updated but I have been busy revising for my exams so I haven't had time to write. R&R!)**

**Chapter five: Cousin Opal **

'What happened, Opal? Or do I have to read your mind?' I asked sharply when she just stood there.

'No, jeez Kayda.' She said. Opal was older than me by two years but I treated her like she was younger than me just because of the way she acted sometimes. Opal looked a lot like my aunt Astrid and my mom. She had the long light golden brown hair and violet eyes to show she was from the witch lineage. That always happened if you were a descendant from my mum's side. No matter what, even if you turned out to be a whole werewolf you would always bear the violet eyes and blonde hair well not if you were me – the freak of the family. Brown hair and gray eyes with violet specks mixed in then you probably wouldn't know we were related.

'How did you find me? I didn't tell anyone Opal, and you turn up on my doorstep practically mauled to death after only about a month almost two.' I said. 'So tell me, please Opal.'

'Okay.' She said in such a small voice it made her sound like she was nine years old. 'When you left Sam was freaking out and he lost slight control on some of the pack members. Vince, Riley, Kyle and a couple of others knew something was up and so my parents decided it was best if we left. They followed us and cornered us three days later at motel but by then we already knew where you were so my parents created a diversion so I could get away but Kyle followed me and I had to–to kill him.' She gulped and her hands shook. 'Kayda, I'm sorry but they know. They know about you.'

'Does Sam know?' I asked feeling light-headed and Opal nodded.

'They know, all of them know Kayda.' She said reaching out to take a hold of my hands looking for comfort. I pulled her closer and held her close. Opal started sobbing violently and I rubbed her back trying to soothe her while thinking about the whole Pack knowing what I was. Shit.

It was a miracle that I managed to hide being a nachanthen from the entire pack for so long, I was grateful to my aunt and uncle as well as Opal for helping me hide it when my parents died.

The thing is, it didn't really suggest what Pack the heir was supposedly going to take over so that's why all werewolves were superstitious and went on high alert if they heard about a nachanthen in the area, and they ended up hunting that person down and killing her or him. It happened years before I was born but now I was the only one left apparently.

My phone starting blaring out 'Sweet Child of Mine' by Guns & Roses, I looked at the caller ID. It was Tessa. I walked out to the hallway and answered it.

'Hey Tess.' I said.

Hey, I need you to do a massive favor for me.' She replied.

'What is it?' I asked suspiciously.

'Well…Sebastian's taking me to England and well, I kind of need you need to run the shop until Friday.' She said in a rush, I just barely caught what she said.

'Tessa…I don't know.'

'You'll be fine. You just need to prepare flowers and make sure everything looks fresh.' She said brightly.

I sighed. 'Some of my family … is visiting.'

'That's fine. They can come along with you or something.' Tessa said. 'Please?'

'Okay, fine. But I want a pay rise.' I joked.

'Done.' I heard her laugh. 'Right well I have to pack so I'll see you Friday or Saturday.'

'Wait, what about keys?' I asked.

'I'll leave the keys under the mat; seriously no one wants to break into a florist shop and steal flowers. Bye, see you later.' She hung up quickly and I walked back into the kitchen.

'Opal, when will we know if your parents are okay?'

'We just have to wait. I don't know how long it will be until the Pack finds us but there's something else you should know as well.'

'What?' I asked hoping that whatever Opal had to say was something that would put us at an advantage.

'As most of Sam's pack have gone rogue they've sort of put a…you know…teeny-tiny bounty over your head. They don't mind if you get killed but they mostly want you alive, they've even sent it out to the vamps and other supes.' That was just brilliant, a bounty wasn't great but involving the rest of the supernatural community was not a good sign, it meant they wanted to find me and very badly. If that was the case it might've of explained the Helios-Ra that attacked me at my house.

'Tell me that's not true Opal.' She just looked at me. 'Fuck.' I breathed in deeply reigning in the scream of frustration that wanted to escape and counted to ten.

'On the plus side, they think you've taken refuge in a different country.' She said smiling weakly with her thumbs up.

I gripped the kitchen counter top tightly and made indentations on the surface before letting go and rocked back on the balls of my feet. 'I'm going for a run.' I said darkly and ran upstairs to quickly change and then run back out of the house not bothering to stretch. I headed for the perimeter of the ward around the house and made myself double check them to make sure it was still working whilst on my run.

I was feeling so angry at how out of control my life was becoming that I had quickened my pace and was going too fast for a normal human. I slowed down just in case there was a passerby which I doubted and stopped by a tree. I leaned against it catching my breath before kicking the damn tree to release my anger. My anger always got the best of me and so I was taking my anger out on a tree which hadn't done anything to me apart from being next to me.

It started raining heavily and I stopped to look up realizing that it was me. When my emotions were so strong especially if I was angry or sad I could make it rain without realizing what I was doing. I walked back through the rain; once it started I couldn't stop it.

'Opal I have to go to work so I'll see you later tonight.' I called up the stairs as I put my coat and shoes on, the response was a grunt. On the way to work I stopped at a petrol station to refuel before continuing to the shop.

It was nearing the end of the day and I was exhausted, today had been busy. Summer was arriving and there was huge amount of flower arranging to do. The flowers had been delivered on my day off so Tess had kindly left them for me to do today. She had pictures of what sort of flower arrangements she wanted me to so I could only do the best I could.

By seven I had finished about four of the flower arrangements because of all the customers coming in and out and the fact was that it was tricky since all I had to go on was a picture and what Tess had written down on a piece of paper; _'Simple, elegant yet wow.' _Talk about helpful.

I locked up the shop and walked down the road where my car was parked. I felt the uneasiness that I was being watched and I turned around looking round the dark surroundings trying to spot any movement but I couldn't see anything so I quickly got in my car and sped all the way home.

I finally reached and slammed the house door behind me and put the bolt across and then relaxed trying to calm myself down.

'What's up with you?' Opal snorted walking into the hallway licking a spoon that had yogurt on it wearing more of my clothes.

'I thought I was being followed.' I said dropping my bag and keys on the table next to the door. Opal stopped walking and looked at me and I could see how scared she was. 'It was probably nothing. And why are you stealing my clothes?'

'Yeah it was probably nothing.' Opal agreed. 'I have nothing to wear Kay so I can't just go round wearing that one shirt and the pair of jeans you gave me.'

'Lent.' I corrected her.

'Lent then.' She replied sarcastically.

'I'm taking you shopping after work tomorrow so you're coming with me to work.' I said walking into the kitchen as my stomach was rumbling.

'At long last.' she grinned but it faded quickly. 'You should have seen them when they found us though. They had this crazed look in their eyes, I don't think they care about you being nacanthen – they just found a reason to hunt something. Werewolves hunt Kayda, small animals sure but that only satisfies them a little not nearly as enough as hunting something with a brain and that is around the same size as them.' She said.

I sighed knowing Opal was right if they really cared about me being a nacanthen Sam would be hunting alongside them too. Opal came over and hugged me knowing I needed someone to hug. 'It's going to be alright.' She murmured stroking my hair.

'I just want my parents back and I don't want to be in the middle of this stupid werewolf superstition war.' I wanted to really badly cry but I forced myself not to.

'I know.'

'Well I'm tired so I'm going to bed.' Opal said pulling away. 'You better too, you look exhausted.'

'I'm going to get some food first.' I replied and she left the kitchen. I had two slices of toast because I couldn't be bothered to cook anything and then went straight to bed exhausted.

Tuesday Opal came to work with me which meant we could go straight to the city once we finished.

'So, I heard that there is quite a big community in Violet Hill.' Opal said picking up a t-shirt and putting it into the basket.

'Yeah there is.' I said following her to the next clothing rack. 'At first I really didn't realize until the Helios-Ra decided to pay me a lovely visit about a week ago now.'

Opal stopped walking and I nearly collided into her. 'Why on earth would you choose to live here when Helios-Ra already occupies the area?' she hissed.

'I didn't realize. I thought Violet Hill was a quiet little town where nothing happened but obviously I was wrong.'

'Next time just double check.'

'Well you wouldn't if you were me.' I snapped.

'I'm sorry.' Opal apologized. 'Have you arranged a meeting with them yet?'

I shook my head. 'It's not like I have their number, hell I don't even know where their base is here.'

'Well lucky for you because I'm your favorite cousin in the whole world.'

I interrupted her. 'You're my only cousin Opal.' I rolled my eyes.

'I just happen to know where they are.'

'What?' my mouth hung open; I never really knew how much Opal knew about the rest of the supernatural community so I was kinda shocked she knew more than me.

'Yeah, they're probably about half an hour drive away so once we're done with clothes shopping we are going to pay your new neighbor's a visit.'

'I don't know Opal. They did try to kill me.'

'It was probably a warm welcome to Violet Hill.' I snorted at her.

'Right Opal.'

'It won't be that bad. We need to make sure you won't get attacked again by them. You could become Allies.'

'Let's just get you some clothes first, one thing at a time.' I said pushing her forward.

I wasn't surprised at the amount it came to at the till and Opal gave me a huge hug when we walked out carrying tons of bags full of new clothes for her.

'I'll pay you back.' She said as we put the bags in the back of my truck.

'Sure you will.' I smiled.


	7. Chapter 6: Helios-Ra

**(A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't uploaded sooner but I had a bit of a writer's block and I've had school but anyway here it is. R&R please!) **

**Chapter Six: Helios–Ra**

I managed to persuade Opal not to go the base with me just because I needed to do this by myself and I didn't want to drag Opal into further problems so I dropped Opal off at the house first before going to the Helios-Ra base which Opal told me was also a school. It wasn't a very long journey so it made me queasy at how close I lived to them and then started worrying about being killed when I got there.

'Get a grip.' I muttered to myself gripping the steering wheel tighter. I stopped when I reached the gate and a male guard stepped out of the guardhouse. I rolled my window down.

'I'm here to see the leader or whoever is at the top here.' As I spoke I realized I sounded agitated and decided to mentally slap myself and act confident.

'Name?'

'Kayda Rena. I'm here to discuss matters.'

'You don't have an appointment.'

'You don't understand then. I have to register as a resident with the Helios-Ra.' I did use a bit of my persuasion skills because I needed to see the leader to prevent any more attacks on me and Opal.

'Very well.' The guard walked back into the guard house and opened the electronic gates for me and I drove through and up the drive. I drove slowly in case somebody ran out the trees on either side so I wouldn't run them over as it was dark by now and it was creepy driving through thick trees on either side of me. It was like from horror movie so I was just waiting for a hooded figure to jump out at me.

I never had been to a Helios-Ra base before and this was one to train kids to kill people like me. Some kids that were outside looked at me weirdly as I got out my truck when I finally reached the main part of the place. There was a girl waiting for me.

'Hi I'm Hunter. Hunter Wild.' She smiled. I walked up to me and we shook hands. She was only about eighteen, probably younger with blond hair tied back into a ponytail. He blue eyes were quite big but even though blue eyes are normally associated with innocence they looked like they had seen a lot and suggested that she had been through a lot – they almost looked tired in a way.

'Kayda Rena.' I said giving her my name and took my hand back.

'I'll take you to see the Headmistress to discuss matters.' She said already walking through the front doors and I jogged to catch up to her.

'Quite a big school then.' I said trying to make small talk and looking round at the staircases and hallways we passed, no doubt that there were probably a couple of secret passageways too.

'Very big.' Hunter smiled probably fed up when visitors tried to make small talk.

The school looked completely normal with trophies and portraits of previous principles and wall notice boards. I also eyed a couple of small cameras up on the walls. We came to a halt and she knocked on the massive oak doors in front of us. There was a come in sound and Hunter pushed the door open.

'Kayda Rena is here miss.' Then she walked away leaving me to face the one running the school. I entered slowly.

It was a massive office with a desk that had two computers on it with some stationery all in a neat pile. There were a couple of armchairs in front of the desk and behind the desk was one chair which one woman was occupying. She stood up and held out her hand for me to shake. I quickly shut the door and shook her hand.

'Have a seat.' She smiled. The Headmistress looked quite nice but looks can be deceiving as I knew for a fact there were two guns in her desk drawers with a lot of magazines. There were swords hanging up on the wall behind for for back up and I bet you fifty dollars that there were cameras or microphones also hidden in the room, a quick glance at the screen of the computer told me I was right. I took one of the seats and crossed on leg over the other.

The Headmistress looked quite strong and it looked like she kept in shape well you had to if you were part of the Helios-Ra

'Thank you.' I said watching her as she took a seat and looked at a file.

'What brings you here?'

'A truce.'

'What sort of truce?'

'I don't even know. I just want to make sure that your students and the rest of the Helios-Ra in the area know that I won't hunt any humans plus they attacked me for no reason at all.' I answered.

'I see.' She took out a couple of photos from the file and handed them over to me. 'Then explain to me why you have enough weapons to supply a small army.'

'Isn't that what every supernatural does so they can protect themselves from the idiots who think that they can attack us.' I looked down at the photographs, they were of me the night the Helios-Ra invaded my territory. I looked really pissed off in the night vision photos and flinched. I was doing nothing to hide the fact that I was a witch.

'If you need so called protection then why didn't you use any of your weapons whatsoever?'

'I had a friend round and I shoved her in a safe part of the house where my weapons were. I was just really angry at the fact that your fellow comrades didn't show any respect.'

'Who was this friend?'

'Lucy Hamilton.' A knock at the door made me turn my head to the door.

'Come in.'

My mouth fell open when I saw a familiar person step in. 'Lucy?'

'The one and only.' Lucy grinned closing the door. She was all dressed in black and it hit me like a ton of bricks, she was a Helios-Ra agent – well in training; I didn't see the tattoo on her arm. I stared at her with my mouth hanging open like a fish.

'Have a seat Lucy.' the headmistress said. Lucy sat next to me. 'Kayda you know Lucy of course.' Then there was another knock and two males stepped into the room. I mean they were all really good looking but the air around the room changed and I sniffed subtly. I stood up so fast that my chair fell backwards and I started snarling.

'Kayda, calm down. It's okay, they won't hurt you.' Lucy said stepping in front of me. I glanced at her then back to them. 'That's Liam Drake he's good.' She pointed him out for me. I stopped snarling and picked my chair up and moved it away from the other three chairs and close to Lucy's all the while keeping my eyes on them. I decided that this was not the best time to pick a fight. I didn't hate vampires but they killed my dad so I sort of had a reason to have a strong distaste towards them.

'Lucy is right, we won't harm you.' Liam said stepping towards me cautiously holding out his hand for me to shake. I eyed his hand suspiciously not sure whether or not I should shake it. His hand dropped to his side dismally. 'This is one of my sons, Duncan.' I looked to the guy he pointed out and sweet Jesus he was hot. He had a tall lean body probably verging on six foot five and he was dressed in blue overalls like you see on mechanics, the arms were tied at the waist but you could see it was worn a lot because of the amount of stains that were smeared all over the light blue denim clothing, somehow the white t shirt was unscathed. Duncan had a very prominent jaw line when you could tell was clenched while his lips looked soft to the touch from where I was standing. His pale skin was to do with the fact that he was a vampire but his glaring pointed green eyes stood out even more because of the pale skin. The only thing about that didn't scream pissed off was probably his dark brown hair which looked like he had just got out of bed. Now I knew what Tess was talking about, shame he was a vampire.

Liam had definitely passed on his height and hair to Duncan as you could there was a family resemblance. But instead of green eyes he had blue eyes which looked like they were calculating every movement in the room.

'Take a seat.' The headmistress gestured to the two men. I sat down hesitantly trying to understand why vampires were here.

'The Drakes have a treaty with the Helios-Ra which is why there allowed here with permission.' Lucy said reading my mind.

The Headmistress turned Liam and her lips thinned. 'Mr. Drake, I'm sure you know why you're here?' she asked.

'Yes I do, my son Duncan.' He turned to stare his son down who was scowling at the Headmistress.

'Your son decided to sneak onto Helios-Ra compound and take all the batteries out of our vehicles and hide them.'

'Duncan will return them and pay for any other damages that occurred to the vehicles.' Liam said. Lucy looked like she was trying hard to smile and she looked away from the Headmistress's glare coughing to get rid of her smile.

'That's quite reasonable but I was thinking that he could also wash every single vehicle and I don't mean just a scrub over and it's done, no, I mean the full thing. I'm sure he can do it when he's not at work as I'm sure he doesn't have anything better to do.' Then she turned to me. 'We'll discuss things later but for now I will make sure the Helios-Ra stay away.'

'Thank you.' I quickly shook her hand and left. Lucy was right behind me and when we were outside the school I turned around to face her.

'Since when did you go to school here?!' I asked leaning against my truck.

'I'm not a part of them, I just come here to train because I tend to be wanted for a bargaining chip with other supes.' She crossed her arms.

'Do you remember anything of the night when you first came round?'

She nodded. 'Everything.'

'How?' I spluttered. Lucy started to squirm not sure whether to tell me or not. 'Spit it out Lucy.' I demanded already starting to get annoyed.

'Urm, well you know, Tess undid the spell.' She looked down at her feet suddenly finding more interesting.

'What?' my mouth literally fell to the floor.

'Yeah, she knows what you are as well me but that's it at the moment.'

'At the moment?!'

'Well the Drakes will find out soon enough because at the moment Tess is hiding your scent to all the other werewolves in the area who've been told about you and the bounty that's pinned you to.'

I clenched my jaw. Just fucking great. Helios-Ra, Vampires now freaking werewolves and witches. I was so wrong in thinking that I'd be safe here.

'I'm going home.' I said quietly slamming the truck door when I got in.


End file.
